


Good Gifts Come In Small (or perfectly average sized, maybe even above average sized) Packages

by vulcanhighblood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Discord: Umino Hours, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Hatake Kakashi, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/pseuds/vulcanhighblood
Summary: Iruka comes home to a strange message from Kakashi and an unexpected gift. Not that he's complaining... much.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Good Gifts Come In Small (or perfectly average sized, maybe even above average sized) Packages

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth work in the Umino Hours Discord Server's Winter Bingo.  
> Written for the prompt: Tied With A Bow

Cold wind gusted in the door as Iruka practically flew inside, slamming it behind him and puffing out a heavy breath before setting his shopping bags down on the ground and slipping his school bag off his shoulder, setting it on the top of the shoe cupboard at the door before peeling off the first of several layers of clothes. Once his coat, scarf, hat, gloves, second coat, and flak jacket had been shrugged off, Iruka kicked off his boots and picked up the shopping, moving into the kitchen. He frowned a little, glancing around curiously as he unpacked the fried chicken he’d bought before unpacking the small roll cake and tucking it into the fridge so the whipped cream wouldn’t melt. Kakashi was usually home by this time, having finished his usual training with Team 7. Normally he met Iruka at the door with a welcome home kiss, or at least greeted him with a cup of hot tea in the kitchen. But he wasn’t in either of those places, and Iruka felt a sudden rush of anxiety that he could have been sent on an urgent mission or held up at the training grounds. Setting aside the last of the groceries, Iruka scanned for a note. 

After the first time Kakashi had been called away for an urgent mission and hadn’t bothered to leave a note, Iruka had reamed him up one side and down the other before making sure he was healthy enough to sleep on the couch (which was really more of a loveseat to be honest, and definitely not long enough for someone as lanky as Kakashi to sleep comfortably). He’d always remembered to leave a note after that, or at least have someone else drop by to inform Iruka of the situation. 

There was a note, placed on the counter between the sink and the fridge. It didn’t say “gone on a mission, be back soon” or anything that Iruka was used to seeing. What it said was  _ “Merry Christmas, your package is in the bedroom”. _ Iruka scowled, holding the note close to his face and examining it. Was it a code? Some sort of scavenger hunt? He’d bought Kakashi a few small gifts for Christmas, of course, but he hadn’t put much thought into whether Kakashi would get him anything. Kakashi was one of those people who always managed to pick up trinkets and interesting things for the special people in his life, so he was forever trailing in with a pen he’d found in a market on some distant mission, or a bundle of wildflowers he’d stumbled across while on a walk, or bringing home some new tea he thought Iruka might like. It had never even crossed Iruka’s mind that Kakashi wouldn’t have a Christmas gift prepared, and why was Kakashi leaving him a note telling him where to find said gift? Was he not here to bring it to Iruka? And if he wasn’t here, then  _ why _ hadn’t he said so in his note? The more he wondered about it, the more stressed he felt, so Iruka threw the note aside and quickly put away the rest of the groceries. Maybe the package in the bedroom would have more information about where Kakashi had gone? Maybe he’d left Iruka some sort of consolation prize to make up for the fact that he’d be gone for Christmas? 

Iruka didn’t need a consolation gift, he would miss Kakashi, of course, but he understood that missions had to come first. He wasn’t going to hold it against Kakashi, though he was a little bit peeved at how vague the note was. Then again, Kakashi was vagueness personified and he couldn’t really hold that against him. He just hoped the package in the bedroom would clear things up a bit. Finally, with all the groceries stowed away and nothing left to do but feel anxious, Iruka headed for the bedroom to see what sort of  _ package _ Kakashi had left for him in the bedroom. As he pushed open the door, the first thing he noticed was that the bedroom lamp was lit, casting a warm glow over the room. The second thing he noticed was a carefully made bed, even though he and Kakashi both tended to leave the sheets scattered to the four winds when they got up in the morning. The third thing he noticed was  _ Kakashi. _ Lounging on the bed.  _ Stark. Fucking. Naked. _

Wait. No, not  _ completely _ naked, because he had a  _ red ribbon _ tied in a neat bow around his _ cock. _

“Welcome home,” Kakashi said in a low, sultry voice, a hint of a smile plucking at his thin, entirely too kissable lips. 

For a moment, Iruka just gaped at him, his eyes flicking between his lover’s face and the…  _ package _ he had lovingly prepared for Iruka. “What is this?” he finally asked, feeling like he was experiencing some extreme form of emotional whiplash. Yes, he was glad to see Kakashi was here and  _ clearly _ happy to see him, but… he’d thought Kakashi was  _ gone. _ He’d been mentally preparing himself for a lonely christmas, eating fried chicken and cake alone at the table trying not to feel sorry for himself, and now Kakashi was  _ here, _ and had been the whole time? 

“What does it look like?” Kakashi replied, shifting slightly and gesturing dramatically at himself with an ever-widening grin. “Your Christmas Present. I wrapped it up all nice and pretty for you, too.”

To his complete and utter mortification, Iruka burst into tears.

Kakashi was at his side in an instant, wrapping him tight in his arms and murmuring softly in his ear, asking if he was all right, did he have a bad day, was there anything he could do, apologizing, and generally being his usual perfect self. It took a few moments for Iruka to compose himself and explain that he wasn’t  _ sad, _ he was relieved.

“It’s just,” Iruka explained, taking a shuddering breath, “I never know if you’ll be here for the holidays or not, and I’m always so  _ glad _ to spend these special times with you.” 

Kakashi made a soft noise of understanding, still holding Iruka, petting his hair with one hand while his other hand softly patted him on the back.

“And I, I spent all day trying to remind myself that it might not… you know, you could get called out, and I shouldn’t be disappointed,” Iruka continued, taking another steadying breath. “But then you weren’t at the door or in the kitchen, and I started to think…” He buried his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. “I’m just so  _ glad _ you’re here,” he wailed. Kakashi continued to hold him, rocking back and forth slowly, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear until Iruka was able to pull back and nod to show he was okay, now.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said, as soon as it was clear Iruka was ready to listen. “I didn’t think about how that would look to you, the note on the table. I just…” He gestured awkwardly at his now limp member, still sporting a bright red ribbon. “…wanted to surprise you.”

Iruka barked out a strangled laugh. “Well, you definitely succeeded there,” he said, swiping furiously at his eyes to clear the last vestiges of tears from the corners. 

“Iruka, I’m so sorry,” Kakashi said again, reaching for him. 

Iruka leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, allowing himself to be drawn back into his lover’s embrace. After a fairly hot and heavy bit of kissing, Iruka felt something stirring against his thigh. He pressed closer to Kakashi, groaning low in his throat, seeking an increased friction between their bodies. 

In almost the same instant, Kakashi pulled back, a chagrined look on his face. “Right, uh,” he said, reaching for the red bow, “I should probably get rid of this…”

“Excuse me?” Iruka cut him off with a wounded expression. “Are you going to take back  _ my present _ before I even got the chance to open it?”

Kakashi froze, fingers hovering over the ribbon. “You… still want it? Even after everything?” 

Iruka snorted. “Kakashi, we’ve been together long enough that I’m not about to let you get away with keeping my present all to yourself. It’s  _ mine _ now.” He felt a grin tugging at his lips at the way Kakashi shuddered at that declaration.

“All yours,” Kakashi agreed, practically flying across the room to rearrange himself on the bed again. “How do you want it?”

“Right there’s fine,” Iruka assured him, reaching down and slowly peeling off his shirt, followed by the mesh armor undershirt he wore beneath it. Kakashi’s eyes drank in the sight as he lay back, his cock now standing at attention, flushed bright and pretty, its color enhanced by the scarlet bow tied around its base. Iruka kicked off his pants and then his underwear before crawling across the bed, plucking at the edges of the ribbon with his fingertips. “Hmm,” he said sweetly, glancing up at Kakashi with undisguised glee. “I wonder how I should open this.”

“I’m sure any way you open it is fine,” Kakashi said qiuckly, his cheeks glowing bright red as he watched. His chest rose and fell in swooping gasps, his eyes locked on Iruka’s every movement. 

Iruka gently plucked at one of the loops of the bow, which in turn tugged lightly on Kakashi’s dick.

Throwing his head back, Kakashi groaned. “Can you open your present  _ faster, _ please?”

“Hmm,” Iruka said softly, licking his lips before replying with a self-satisfied grin, “I don’t think I will.”

Unsurprisingly, Kakashi didn’t look particularly disappointed by that statement. 

Rather than continue speaking, Iruka reached under Kakashi’s dick to fondle his balls, which lay hot and heavy in his palm. “Is this part of my gift, too?” he asked teasingly, massaging them gently.

Kakashi groaned for several sustained seconds before managing to answer. “They can be, if you want.”

“I wonder how my present  _ tastes,” _ Iruka teased, leaning forward and pressing the very tip of his tongue to the head of Kakashi’s dick, lapping up the bit of precum that was beginning to bead at the top. “Mm,” he said with a smirk, “Where’d you get such a nice present, anyway?”

“Ah,” Kakashi gasped, “It’s a… custom order.”

“Oh, just for me?” Iruka teased. “Then I’d better enjoy it fully,” he declared, before finally tugging at the bow and freeing the ribbon from Kakashi’s dick before drawing Kakashi’s warm flesh fully into his mouth. Things proceeded rather quickly from that point, with Iruka licking his way down Kakashi’s cock before sprawling beside him while Kakashi returned the favor with gusto. They were well on their way to round two when Iruka sat straight up, cursing loudly. 

“Shit!”

Kakashi froze, mouth still halfway wrapped around Iruka’s dick. Slowly, he pulled off with a wet  _ pop. _ “What?”

“I left the fried chicken sitting on the kitchen counter!” Iruka huffed. “Now it’s going to be all cold and soggy!”

Kakashi blinked slowly, then shrugged. “I don’t mind,” he said, reaching for Iruka once more.

Huffing in amusement, Iruka settled back down beside him. “I guess I don’t mind it either,” he admitted. “I much prefer the present you got me, anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Kakashi licked his lips, then glanced at Iruka with a wry smile. “Merry Christmas,” he said softly.

Iruka smiled back. “Merry Christmas, Kakashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm so glad I got to write this one, i was thinking about it ever since I saw this prompt on my bingo board. i was planning on it being crack, but as soon as i started writing Iruka decided it was going to be ANGST TIME, so.... yeah.  
> I'm really happy with how it turned out, though. I think this might be one of my favorite fics I've written for the bingo so far.   
> Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this little fic as much as I did.


End file.
